


JSA: One Shots

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: All of my JSA stories that never quite got finished, but are taking up my timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

Hippolyta sighed to herself as she stood in the watchtower. Looking over a few things, she noticed Ted Grant was alive and well, fighting like always. She chuckled at the thought as Diana checked Themysciras outer zone dwelling/shield that protected the island. She had never told Theodore of her royalty or her place, and she knew he knew about it due to Diana. He probably felt so betrayed… Hippolyta often thought what she would say if she ever met him again, what they would do or if he’d hate her. So as Diana was on the computer, Hippolyta was making her way to the training rooms. If she knew Theodore as much as he thought he knew her, he would be there.

Then Hippolyta stopped, a thousand images flashed through her mind. “What if he hates me…” She said to herself, “what if he’s not there.” She turned on her heel and was starting to make her way back to Diana when she heard a door slide open, (watchtower technology) and a speedster stumbled out. She cringed in disgust at the boys behavior. “Who are you?” She asked, hoping Jay would be around. “I’m Bart Allen! Fastest Man-boy alive!” Hippolyta looked around, “Man-boy? Excuse me, I have to get back to Diana.” Bart stopped in his tracks and bowed respectfully. “You must be one of her sisters.” He said as he kissed her hand. Hippolyta pulled her hand away in disgust, “I’m her mother. Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, now move.” She pushed him out of the way. “That’s not very nice lady!” He screamed at her, she turned her head just enough to glare at him. “I will personally cut your arm off.”

Bart swallowed, “I’m gonna go… late for uh, class.” Hippolyta perked up, “Class? Like… Fighting class?” She turned to face him. “Well, yeah. Old man has been teaching me some moves! He’s so crash!” Hippolyta stared at Bart as he started punching the air. “Theodore Grant?” She asked excitedly. “Yeah! Wanna meet ‘im!” Bart said cheerfully. “Oh, no no. I already have, but if you could do me a favor and ask if he… nevermind. May I walk with you to ‘class’?” She asked with a smile.

He nodded and turned to walk towards the gym. She followed close behind, biting her lip in anticipation. “How do you know Ted?” Bart asked as he shuffled down the sleek hallway. “We were ‘companions’ if you understand.” Bart shrugged, pretending to understand. “Oh, okay.” He shrugged, that’s cool I guess.” He began to jog, “if I get to fast, tell me I have a habit o-“ Hippolyta cut him off. “Of speeding off? Yeah, Jay had the same.” Bart chuckled and slowed his pace. “You know Jay? He’s another crash dude!” Hippolyta rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah, he’s cool and all but do you know Carter Hall? He can kick some serious ass!” Hippolyta said, her voice cracking. “You okay there?” Bart said jokingly. Hippolyta giggled. “Let’s hope so.” She told him as she turned the corner.

Hippolyta came face to face with every dream, every conversation, every moment she had thought of meeting him disappeared. Everything she would say, every step she would take in order to let him see how sorry she was. She felt prepared coming down that hallway, but now… She couldn’t move, her body stiffened, her arms ached. Bart opened the door, her heart sounded like a marching band in her ears.

She smelt him before she saw him. His KISS him cologne still strong after all these years. She was facing the man she loved for the longest of time and she can’t breathe. “Polly?” He asked as Bart ran past them to the training mats. Hippolyta stared at him, she looked him up and down. “Theodore…” He suddenly pulled her into a hug, which after a second she returned.

“It’s been years!” He let go of her, then he noticed her expression. “Polly, are you okay?” Ted began to put the pieces together. “Oh, understand. C’mere Bart, pack the stuff. We’re gonna go down to the gym.” Hippolyta realized what he thought and she snapped out of it. “No no!” She touched his arm, “Theodore no!” She hugged him, Ted immediately returned the hug which made Bart pretend to puke.

Bart slowly backed away to the guns in a locked safe. He fiddled with the lock and gave up frustrated soon after.

Ted looked at Hippolyta with a smile. “I’ve missed you.” He said, his mask’s whiskers moving with his grin. She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, Selina told me.” Theodore choked up, “Ugh… you know huh?” She nodded, having met the feline villain while in a meeting with Bruce Wayne. “So, how is every Thursday since… what last year?” She crossed her arms over her chest as Wildcat scratched the back of his head. “I mean, it’s good… But at least you didn’t leave marks, that was my job!” The proud man pointed a thumb at himself. Hippolyta made a disgusted face, “Don’t talk like that, specially not here.” Theodore grinned and wrapped an arm around the slender queen’s waist. “Polly, you should know by now… That no woman, not even a Cat will replace you.” She smiled, “Theodore, you big palooka.” She kissed him, Ted felt her arm crawl around his neck and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around the man.

“Polly…” Theodore panted out, “No.” Pulling from the kiss, “Why?” He shook his head and looked around for Bart. “Where did he go?”


	2. Shower

Dodds Mansion - 1943

“Liberty!” Hippolyta screamed at the young spitfire blonde who immediately ran to the corner of the showers. “That hurt!” Hippolyta narrowed her eyes as she inhaled. Sandra; the Phantom Lady who was only covered in a thin towel, “why did you do that, Libby?” Sandra said as she rubbed Hippolyta’s obviously sore arse.

“That’s for Johnny screaming your name last night!” Liberty said defensively.

“What?” The two women stared blankly at the Blonde, “I… forget it. He just kind of like… It was awkward.” She kept trailing off as she looked at the white tiles of the JSA Brownstone.

“Johnny screamed her name?” Sandra couldn't but snort at the thought.

“I mean… I’m flatter-“

“All the men stare, doesn’t surprise me.” Dinah Senior said as she entered completely nude. For a woman; with a child at least, she did look good. “Dinah! They do not stare.” Hippolyta, her eyes widening at the thought. “Sure.” She grinned at the raven who seemed shocked at the thought.

“No they don’t.” Hippolyta said, drying her hair with her towel. “10 bucks says they do.” Libby said in her thick Brooklyn accent before rising out of her corner. “I’m in.” Dinah said as she helped Sandra blow dry her hair.

Hippolyta didn’t like the idea, and in fact… She dreaded the thought. She gripped her towel tightly and pulled it up as she walked into the small hallway. She then opened the door to the men’s showering area and cringed at the plan. She was beginning to rethink it as she dropped her towel in front of the several men in the actual shower, Alan resided on a bench near the mirrors.

Rex was the first to notice and quickly turned off his shower, “H-Hippolyta… Can you, I don’t know… Put the towel back on?” He began to cross his legs and turned his back as he looked at the other men, slowly calming down. The rest of the men did the same, with just the same amount of awkwardness. Hippolyta sighed as she took her place beside Rex and turned the shower on as the men began to walk out. The only person who stayed was Ted, who seemed to be not affected by it. He then switched off the shower and went beside Hippolyta. “Let me guess, is this some sort of bet?” Ted’s accent startled her as she rubbed her forehead. “Liberty and Sandra said that you guys stare, and think about me like that… I wish that to be untrue.”

Ted raised his eyebrow as he began to lather his chest. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t like you enough friend wise to think of you like that.” Ted smiled at her as he began to wash his soapy chest-haired filled torso. “Thanks.” She said sarcastically as she punched him lightly, “as long as you don’t call my name out while you’re doing anything… unsanitary.” She said as she noticed she didn’t bring her shampoo with her. “Oh… Hera.” She said hesitantly as she turned off the shower. “I’m done, I assume I need to pay them all ten dollars for this. Also, apologize to the men.”

Ted shrugged his shoulders, “so what if they think ‘bout you? You got a nice bod and run around in a skirt.” Hippolyta’s wet eyebrows knitted together as she dried her body first, “but… Sandra.” She said to Ted as she started at the tips of her raven curly hair. “Yeah… but we’re all scared of that woman.”


	3. how it all started

Hippolyta hung her head, shamefully. The entire amazonian court was staring at her. “You do understand what you have done, haven’t you?” Epione; the medic, said. Hippolyta nodded, “I shall take my leave then.” She got up from her throne and made her way down the corridor to the large double doored room.

Once inside, she saw 2 year old, black haired, blue eyed, Princess Diana. She was sleeping, Hippolyta loved to come and watch her sleep every night. She looked over at the royal bed, noticing her sword had already been taken off the wall. She walked over to it, picking it up, she noticed her initials had been engraved into the back. Before sheathing it, she walked over to a bust of her mother, Otrere. She pulled the head back, pushing a button before the floor in front of her bed disappeared. In its place a staircase ascended. She walked over to the sleeping toddler and carried her down the flight of stairs.

At the end of the staircase was an Athena shrine, with a red, white, and blue suit. Hippolyta smiled, and sat Diana, the now awake toddler against the shrine. She giggled playfully as Hippolyta let her hold a golden tiara, with a red star on it. Hippolyta pulled her robes off and grabbed the one piece suit. Slipping it on, she attached the lasso to her waist. She picked Diana up and grabbed the tiara from her. Making Diana pout but play with her mother’s hair instead.

Hippolyta continued past the shrine and into an open room. Hippolyta touched the star on the tiara, making it glow slightly, before putting it on. A jet’s outline was seen in the middle of the room. She climbed up onto the wing and pulled open the cockpit. Diana started giggling when she heard the sound of the engine, Hippolyta smiled and kissed her forehead, before setting her down in the back seat. Strapping her in, Hippolyta took her own place and pulled down the cockpit. Checking engines, fuel, and weather, she opened the roof, ascended into the sky.

0.0

She landed in a park, checking the time and location she found out she was in Gotham. It being 3 in the morning, no one was out. Hippolyta looked in the mirror to see a sleeping form, cuddling a seat belt. Hippolyta smiled softly before undoing her belt and opening the jet. She jumped onto the wing and lowered herself to the ground.

She heard a deep voice clear its throat behind her. Readying her sword, she turned around. She saw a flash of red shot at her, the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She had hit her head hard, and she felt dizzy. “Got her!” Hippolyta heard a celebration before passing out.

Hippolyta awoke to the sound of male voices. She tried moving, but she was strapped down to a table. “Look who’s awake…” A man with a black, red and green suit completed with goggles stepped up to the table and looked down at her. “Ha, Mrs. Red White and Blue.” Another man called from somewhere to her right. Hippolyta growled but her mind dove somewhere else than fighting. “Where’s my child?” She glared at the goggled man. “Child? Flash! You see a child?” The man called, “No!” Hippolyta struggled, “Let me go! Diana!” The goggled man held Hippolyta down. “We’ll find her. first things first, who are you? Where are you from?” Hippolyta shook her head, “First things first are get me my child and who are you?” Hippolyta struggled more, “Also, get me out of these damn things!”  
“My name is Dr. Mid-Nite. We never saw a child, to find her we need you.” Hippolyta huffed before finally giving in. “I’m Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. I was banished from my island!” Doctor looked her over, “Why? Themyscira?” He asked, “Land of Amazons and some stupid uprising!” She replied gruffly. “Okay, well since I see no harm…” He unbuckled her arms then her legs. She swung her legs over the side of the table and hopped off. She finally caught sight of the man who Dr. called Flash. He was in a red shirt with a lightning bolt on the front and a pair of jeans. A metal hat sat on his head. He was sitting in a chair with his feet on an examination table. “That’s Flash,” Doctor told Hippolyta before walking to the exit. Hippolyta followed him out of the medical area. “Where am I?” Doctor smiled, “The JSA HQ,” Doctor said.

“Why am I here?” Hippolyta looked at the ground as she walked, “Diana?” Doctor looked at her, “Reports of a disruption at the park, Flash didn’t mean to knock you out, and you kinda hit your head hard on some concrete. Also, Diana?” Hippolyta shook her head, “My daughter, the one in the jet.”  
“Listen lady, we didn’t see any jet.” Flash came up behind them. “It’s invisible, you dung for brains!” She rolled her eyes, “No need for name callin’ now!” A man in a black suit walked towards the small group. “Whose that?” The man asked pointing at Hippolyta, “Who are you?” She asked in reply. “Names Wildcat, and you?” Hippolyta rolled her eyes, “Pitiful man, I am Hippolyta of Themyscira. I wish for you people to return my child immediately!” Hippolyta screamed before storming off. “Hey!” Doctor started to walk towards her. “I only want my child.” Hippolyta said before slowing down. She felt the man put his gloved hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find her.” Doctor reassured her before taking his hand off her shoulder. “I will do anything in my-“ Flash interrupted, “Our power-“  
“To find your daughter.” Doctor finished. “Do what you want, I ain’t helpin’ her.” Wildcat shrugged. “Why not?” Flash asked as he hit Wildcat on the shoulder. “She hates me, I hate her.” Flash sighed, “You barely know her.” Wildcat threw up his hands, “Exactly! I don’t know what her problem is!” Wildcat walked off.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“So, superhero wannabe?” Flash finally asked as they walked towards the park late in the afternoon. “Excuse me?” Hippolyta asked. “Well, gadgets and suit. Superhero.” Flash summed it up for her. “Yeah, um I guess.”

They walked to the area where Hippolyta had fell unconscious. “Look, real sorry about all this.” Flash said while kicking a hill of dirt. “Shut up, just help me find her and I’ll leave.” Hippolyta replied gruffly before walking towards a tree. She started to climb, “Hey um, that’s not very safe.” She rolled her eyes and pulled herself onto another branch. She grabbed the trunk and sat herself on a tree limb sturdy enough to hold her. She looked for where she had left the jet. Surely enough, she spotted an engrave of dirt from the jets wheels. “Found it!” Hippolyta jumped down, barely missing Flash. “Hey yo, um it’s only been a good two hours. I’m sure she’s okay.” Flash tried reassuring her. “Whatever,” Hippolyta mumbled.

She climbed onto the jets wing and opened the cockpit. ‘Thank the gods’ Hippolyta thought to herself as she unstrapped the infant. “Awe, she’s cute.” Flash said as he touched the slick invisible wing of the jet. Hippolyta picked up the toddler and held her close. She sat on the wing and cuddled the now awake Diana. “Look, seriously sorry about all that.” Flash zoomed away and left the mother and infant to themselves. Hippolyta rolled her eyes as she held Diana close to her.

0.0

JSA Brownstone

“Did you get it?” Dr. Mid-Nite said as Jay ran back to his seat. “I may be blind but I could still feel her muscles, I’m surprised she didn’t kill you.” Charles said as he called for his owl who sat in it’s open cage. “On her neck and secured.” Jay said with a smile, “Her hair was soft.” Charles looked at Jay, “I’m blind, and I’m cringing at the sight of you.” Charles looked at the small curve of computers, the chip Jay had placed on her neck allowed them to access her DNA, thoughts, and memories. Charles was proud to say he created the small device. “Nah, me even touching her is gonna land me in a hole with Joan.” Jay shrugged.

“She wasn’t lying.” Alan Scott, a man in a green suit with a red cape, more known as Green Lantern said as he opened up her database. He began plugging in the info. “That explains the invisible jet, seems to be of unknown origin, latest technology of it being was just glass.” He continued to plug the information in as Charles joined him. “Ted hates her, doesn’t surprise me. He hates every good lookin’ broad.”


	4. Run, Baby, Run

Hippolyta sighed to herself as she stood in the watchtower. Looking over a few things, she noticed Ted Grant was alive and well, fighting like always. She chuckled at the thought as Diana checked Themyscira’s outer zone shield that protected the island. She had never told Theodore of her royalty or her place, and she knew he knew about it due to Diana. He probably felt so betrayed… Hippolyta often thought what she would say if she ever met him again, what they would do or if he’d hate her. So as Diana was on the computer, Hippolyta was making her way to the training rooms. If she knew Theodore as much as he thought he knew her, he would be there.

Then Hippolyta stopped, a thousand images flashed through her mind. “What if he hates me…” She said to herself, “what if he’s not there.” She turned on her heel and was starting to make her way back to Diana when she heard a door slide open, (watchtower technology) and a speedster stumbled out. She cringed in disgust at the boys behavior. “Who are you?” She asked, hoping Jay would be around. “I’m Bart Allen! Fastest Man-boy alive!” Hippolyta looked around, “Man-boy? Excuse me, I have to get back to Diana.” Bart stopped in his tracks and bowed respectfully. “You must be one of her sisters.” He said as he kissed her hand. Hippolyta pulled her hand away in disgust, “I’m her mother. Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, now move.” She pushed him out of the way. “That’s not very nice lady!” He screamed at her, she turned her head just enough to glare at him. “I will personally cut your arm off.”

Bart swallowed, “I’m gonna go… late for uh, class.” Hippolyta perked up, “Class? Like… Fighting class?” She turned to face him. “Well, yeah. Old man has been teaching me some moves! He’s so crash!” Hippolyta stared at Bart as he started punching the air. “Theodore Grant?” She asked excitingly. “Yeah! Wanna meet ‘im!” Bart said cheerfully. “Oh, no no. I already have, but if you could do me a favor and ask if he… nevermind. May I walk with you to ‘class’?” She asked with a smile.

He nodded and turned to walk towards the gym. She followed close behind, biting her lip in anticipation. “How do you know Ted?” Bart asked as he shuffled down the sleek hallway. “We were ‘companions’ if you understand.” Bart shrugged, pretending to understand. “Oh, okay.” He shrugged, that’s cool I guess.” He began to jog, “if I get to fast, tell me I have a habit o-“ Hippolyta cut him off. “Of speeding off? Yeah, Jay had the same.” Bart chuckled and slowed his pace. “You know Jay? He’s another crash dude!” Hippolyta rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah, he’s cool and all but do you know Carter Hall? He can kick some serious ass!” Hippolyta said, her voice cracking. “You okay there?” Bart said jokingly. Hippolyta giggled. “Let’s hope so.” She told him as she turned the corner.

Hippolyta came face to face with every dream, every conversation, every moment she had thought of meeting him disappeared. Everything she would say, every step she would take in order to let him see how sorry she was. She felt prepared coming down that hallway, but now… She couldn’t move, her body stiffened, her arms ached. Bart opened the door, her heart sounded like a marching band in her ears.

She smelt him before she saw him. His KISS him cologne still strong after all these years. She was facing the man she loved for the longest of time and she can’t breathe. “Polly?” He asked as Bart ran past them to the training mats. Hippolyta stared at him, she looked him up and down. “Theodore…” He suddenly pulled her into a hug, which after a second she returned.

“It’s been years!” He let go of her, then he noticed her expression. “Polly, are you okay?” Ted began to put the pieces together. “Oh, understand. C’mere Bart, pack the stuff. We’re gonna go down to the gym.” Hippolyta realized what he thought and she snapped out of it. “No no!” She touched his arm, “Theodore no!” She hugged him, Ted immediately returned the hug which made Bart pretend to puke.

Bart slowly backed away to the guns in a locked safe. He fiddled with the lock and gave up frustrated soon after.

Ted looked at Hippolyta with a smile. “I’ve missed you.” He said, his mask’s whiskers moving with his grin. She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, Selina told me.” Theodore choked up, “Ugh… you know huh?” She nodded, having met the feline villain while in a meeting with Bruce Wayne. “So, how is every Thursday since… what last year?” She crossed her arms over her chest as Wildcat scratched the back of his head. “I mean, it’s good… But at least you didn’t leave marks, that was my job!” The proud man pointed a thumb at himself. Hippolyta made a disgusted face, “Don’t talk like that, specially not here.” Theodore grinned and wrapped an arm around the slender queen’s waist. “Polly, you should know by now… That no woman, not even a Cat will replace you.” She smiled, “Theodore, you big palooka.” She kissed him, Ted felt her arm crawl around his neck and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around the man.

“Polly…” Theodore panted out, “No.” Pulling from the kiss, “Why?” He shook his head and looked around for Bart. “Where did he go?” Hippolyta breathed out angrily. “It’s been what… 40 something years and you won’t even kiss me!” She muttered under her breath loud enough for Ted to hear. Ted looked at Polly and shook his head. “Hippolyta, goddamnit.” He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hard on the lips.

Hippolyta giggled when he pulled from her. He let go of her waist and smirked at her. Her legs untangled from him and she dropped to the ground. “Thank you, Theodore. That’ll be all.” She said as she turned on her heel. Theodore immediately shot out his hand to grab her shoulder, attempting to stop the graceful queen. “You can’t!” He realized he shouted and lowered his voice. “I’m… I’m sorry, it’s just…” Theodore paused and let go of her. “I’ve missed you.” She looked down, “I’ve missed you too.” She smiled and hugged him. “I’ve thought you were dead for so long…” He breathed in her scent as he held her close. Hippolyta smiled as her grip tightened.

“I know, I’m… sorry.” She nuzzled into his costume covered neck as she kissed his exposed jawline. “For?” She could feel the vibration of his voice, her grip was released as she pulled away from him fully. “It’s… It’s nothing.” She looked down at her greek sandals. “Polly…” He grabbed his hand, “What is it?” He looked at her blonde locks that hung from her face, placing his hand on her cheek, lifting it. “Tell me.” Their blue eyes met and she began to tear up. “Donna’s yours.”

Ted stepped towards Hippolyta. “I could’ve guessed.” He chuckled, his face hiding his shock. Hippolyta stared at him as she placed her hands on his chest. “No you couldn’t!” She said playfully before pushing him away. “Wanna get some dinner tonight? We can do like we used to and order Chinese.” Hippolyta hesitated before nodding. “That’d be great, but please can we not watch top gun?” She smiled at him as she turned on her heel. “I’ll see you at 7, cat.” He nodded and turned around himself to go train Bart.

 

Hippolyta chuckled to herself as she walked back towards the communications room. Diana had her face in her hands, Hippolyta placed a welcoming hand on her daughters shoulder as she looked up at her. “Why are you so happy?” She said in a groggily voice, Hippolyta just replied with a smile. “Oh nothing honey, what’s wrong with Themyscira?” She said, trying to change the subject. Diana being herself, grabbed her mother’s cheek. She could feel the woman’s blush, “Who? What? Why? What time? Where at?” She looked into her own mother’s eyes. “Theodore Grant, date, long time friends, 7, and his mansion.” Hippolyta answered all the questions in a whisper. Diana’s eyes widened as she realized her mother was planning to date the most stubbornest man she knew. “What?” She screamed and pushed her mother away, “Ew!”

Theodore Grant had convinced himself that the woman he hadn’t seen in over 40 years still liked everything she used to like, including his warm comforter she used to fall asleep with on the couch. He ordered her old takeout order and smirked as he popped a bottle of Dr. Pepper open. He sat on the couch and waited for the doorbell to be rung. He looked at his phone, 6:47. His eyes closed as he laid his head back, he couldn’t wait to have an actual conversation about Donna and where Hippolyta had been with her.

10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. He quickly jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it fast and was greeted with a pimple faced 16 year old holding Chinese food. He smiled awkwardly, “That’s 12.32 sir.” He said in a nervous tone, his eyes darted to the side quickly twice. Theodore raised an eyebrow as he looked out in the doorway to be punched by Wonder Woman. Diana paid the boy as he ran away. “Hello Teddy.” She said in mocking of her mother. Theodore was holding his jaw, “Yeah… About Polly…” Diana uppercutted him as he spoke her mother’s name. “Don’t call her that.” She said sternly at the man on the ground. Ted held his chin, “You need to calm down!” Diana stood over him and he quickly swept her legs from underneath her. She fell and she grabbed hold of his leg on the way down. Raking her nails into his bare leg skin, he screamed and pulled her hair.

The two were greeted by a shadow from outside the door. Hippolyta, with a glare, stared at the two on the floor. “What in Hades is going on!” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Diana, out.” Diana stood up, protesting her judgement. “Mother it’s…” Hippolyta cut her off with a wave. “No, I understand you're trying to protect me. Theodore is a good person, now get out.” She pointed outside as she walked in. Diana growled at Ted before leaving. Hippolyta pulled him off the ground by his arm. “I’m… so sorry.” She giggled, “Did she hurt you?” Ted smiled, “nothin’ some ice can’t fix.” She looked down, “I’m assuming we’re watching a scary movie?” She was referring to how he would only let them watch horror movies when eating dinner at home.

He smirked and kissed her forehead. “Chinese is on the porch.” She raised an eyebrow at him before walking outside. Seeing the bag on the porch, she quickly snatched it and basically skipped inside. She handed him the bag, “Scallion chicken with fried rice?” After his nod, her smile brightened. “So, we eat and cuddle?” Her eyes fell upon the couch and at his old Grant’s Gym merchandised blanket.

Hippolyta dearly missed it, in fact she missed it so much that she practically flopped down on his couch. She got all comfortable and awaited for his appearance. A few moments later, he appeared with two plates of Chinese food. After placing them on one of the TV dinner tables. He popped in Scream II and sat down next to her.  
After a few screams, Chinese food being ate, some gripping and cuddling, Ted had found himself wrapped around a sleeping Hippolyta. He looked at the time, it was almost 9 o’clock. Ted wiggled himself out of her grasp and went to his bedroom. He grabbed his big throw pillow and quickly ran back to the sleeping form on his couch. He lifted her just enough to put the pillow underneath her head. Not wanting to disturb her, he turned to leave. He stopped as he felt her hand grip onto his old boxing shorts. “Teddy…” She whimpered, “please don’t leave.” He lifted an eyebrow as he turned back to look at her. “Okay, babe. I won’t.” As she rose, sitting fully on the couch. He sat down next to her, pulling his feet up to place behind her. She laid down on top of him and cuddled into his chest. He smiled to himself, “Hold on, kitten.” He sat up a bit and took off his tank top for her. She gripped the curly hair on his chest as she fell back asleep. He changed the TV to cable and watched the latest boxing match without sound. He was there, why would he need it?

The next morning Ted woke up alone. He looked around for any sign of Polly, and after a while he assumed she left. He made him a bowl of cereal and cleaned up the place. He grabbed his comforter and walked back into his bedroom. He saw a lump in his bed and immediately pulled back the sheets to see what it was. He saw her raven hair flowed out before he saw her face. She scrunched up her nose at the light. “Not… not now.” She whimpered and pulled the covers back over her face.

Ted smiled and threw his comforter on the ground. “Oh… I wonder where my dear Polly could be, my beautiful…” He laid on the bed next to the ball, “relentless…” He pulled the covers over his head and pulled Polly into a hug. “queenly, Hippolyta.” He smirked and kissed her arched shoulder. She shuddered, “It’s so comfortable.” She moved away from him and pulled the covers down. Her face got cold, “It’s so cold out here, what’s your blood temperature, you lizard.” Ted giggled and poked his head out. “I am… the nightcrawler.” He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder again. She turned around and laid on his chest. “I’ve missed you.” She hugged him before yawning. “I haven’t slept that good in years.” She sighed out, “I just got cold on the couch.” Ted chuckled, “I could’ve guessed, you aren’t exactly the cold natured type unless you’re slicin’ someones arm off.” He held her as she tried to hit him. “Don’t bring that up!” She said, quite embarrassed. “I have anger issues.” Her smile fell, he immediately held her tighter. “Eh, yeah.”

 

 

Ted Grant, heavy weight boxing champion, owner of the persona; ‘Wildcat,’ professional badass awoke to Hippolyta, Queen, another professional badass who could kill him in a second, laying in his arms. The two were snuggled under a giant blue comforter. Ted gripped Polly’s arm and chuckled as she slapped him off. “Go back to bed…” She groaned, her body shifting in his arms. “I… I don’t want to get up. I have to go home tomorrow.” Ted’s smile dropped as he thought about her saying those exact words back in the 70s.Ted couldn’t fully get the words to flow, all he spoke was “Then… don’t.” Hippolyta couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Theodore, that’s just not an option, I have too.” Ted frowned, his stubble was always perfect. “I- I thought about it a lot after you left, Polly. You could still run Themyscira, but from here. Diana could bring you reports, and Philippus could take over any urgent situations. Please consider it, Polly…” Ted begged. “You’re my everything, and that’s hard to say because I’m this badass boxing champion who’s not supposed to feel things and sometimes I don’t. It’ll be the best for everyone! We’ll both be happy and Tom could use a mother figure…” Ted sat up, making Polly pull away from his chest.

“Theodore, you do not understand. I cannot just abandon my island again.” Hippolyta sighed before touching his hairy chest. “I want to be with you, I want to grow old with you and everything else but I just can’t.” She looked down at the floor as she stood. “If I wanted this to happen, where we couldn’t be together no matter the fates, I never wanted to hurt you.” She grabbed her regal robes before sliding them on as she walked out the bedroom door. Ted, realizing she was leaving immediately climbed out of bed… well jumped, and ran to the front door before she could open it. “You didn’t hurt me.” He said with a bit of a pant as he stood in front of her. “I love you, after all these goddamn years.”

He breathed out, “I can’t get the words to tell you how much I do, I need you.” He grabbed her forearms and kissed her. “You blithering idiotic stubborn jackass… I love you too.” She chuckled, “the offer still stands…” He almost sang, her eyes narrowed in thought. “A week, I will operate from here for a week. If everything goes smoothly… We’ll see.” Hippolyta was almost suffocated by a guy in a cat suit.


	5. Morning After

Hippolyta crawled off the lavender bed, her head hanging low. She had the worst night, hungover and even worse… She didn’t bring herself a glass of water to bed. When she had successfully crawled to the marble floor, she hugged it. Her cheek pressing to the coldness of it. She was burning up.

As to what cause all of this, Diana had recently been promoted to Ambassador of Man’s world. The amazons decided to celebrate and brought out the wine, Hippolyta might've had one to many. She expected to get off this floor and walk into her bathroom to see a passed out Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne, but no… She grabbed her robe and covered her nude body. The red silk clinging to her. She pushed herself off the floor and lugged herself to the bathroom.

What she saw was not what a hungover queen would want to see, Michael Holt sat in her bath with bubbles for a beard.

“Oh. Didn’t know this was taken.” She said awkwardly and closed her robe more. “Don’t know why you’re so awkward… I mean, last night.” Hippolyta’s eyes widened, “We didn’t!” Michael nodded, “twice.” He grinned and washed his face. Hippolyta began to freak, she shook her head repeatedly. This wasn’t Hippolyta’s first rodeo with a superhero, of course there were those times with Theodore and maybe a few times with Jay but she never thought of it… lately, with anyone else.

Hippolyta pushed her way past him, she quickly turned the basin on and washed her face with a rag. She quickly left the bathroom and breathed in as she closed the door. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for his suit, which wasn’t hard to find, considering it was hanging on a bedpost. Her thoughts went to something way different from clean, she remembered what Terry used to say about his bed skills and what he can do with his spheres and she immediately shuddered. She pulled herself to the bed, she laid on it and thought about burning herself alive. She needed a long bath and a glass of water quick.

She thought long and hard about calling an amazon servant. It’d be mighty awkward if they were to walk in and see him or even her in such a state. She tried remembering what had happened but it seemed everything was a blur.

Her body stiffened as she heard water splash and him humming. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the marble ceiling as he came out with a towel. “So… I’ma just leave.” He looked at his suit and then at the door. “Pleasure doing business with you.” She looked at him with a glare. “What happened? How did we… How could I?” She groaned and he rubbed his chin. “Well, you made the first move. Then again, I acted on it.” He grabbed a sphere and it dressed him. She pointed at the bathroom. “Be a dear, get me some water.” He chuckled, “A hungover queen that I’ve pleasured? What a treat.” He walked back into the bathroom and got her a wet rag and a glass of water. She immediately leaned up as he returned.

Michael pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her waist. Putting the cold wash cloth on her forehead. She leaned up a bit to sip the water, but he tightened his legs around his waist and she whimpered. He squeezed her nose shut and poured it in her mouth. She struggled at first but started to drink. He let go of her nose and got off her. “My jobs done.” He smiled as he walked out of the chambers.


End file.
